Not a date
by eviechan68
Summary: Mako and Korra go watch a probending match together, just as friends, or can it lead to something else? Makorra/ Post-finale fic AU. A veeery belated Valentine's Day fic.


A/N: This fic happens in a future AU, but I didn't pinpoint their ages on this. Both characters are single ib the story and if this fic is canon compliant or not I'll let it up to you to decide. I left it open.

* * *

Mako stopped his motorcycle in front of the small noodlery shop. Wednesday nights were seaweed noodles nights. He greeted Narook and sat by the counter, ordering the usual. His prescence was so frequent there lately that the old man already knew which was. Years ago, Mako would say watertribe cuisine was not for his taste, however, meeting a certain someone opened his mind to the new flavors, as well as for other things in his life.

"Finally giving sea prunes a chance?" Mako spotted a familiar pair of blue eyes approaching him, whose owner was the responsible for his change of taste. "Uh .. Not yet," Mako waved his hand to Korra, "maybe next time".

Korra pulled a chair and sat next to him, waiting for her order. It wasn't unusual to find the Avatar eating at the watertribe restaurant or some food stall around town (the one that sell pork fried dumplings near the City Hall being one of her favorites as he could tell - after Narook's of course). Apparently, even after years living by herself, Korra still can't cook to save her life - or simply wasn't interested in doing so. The latter not seeming a very clever idea for someone who lived by her own, he thought.

"Are you here because of the probending match tonight too?" Korra asked. It was then that Mako remembered: Wednesday's nights were also probending nights, when the small diner gets crowded with fans to hear the match from Narook's old radio, get drunk and annoyingly loud. That's why on these nights he just grabs his takeout box and leaves before the ruckus starts. Unfortunately - or maybe not - he left work later tonight.

"Tenzin still have that 'no probending rule', can you believe that?" Korra said indignantly. "I'd have to sneak out to listen to it with the White Lotus' like on my teen days. They're nice but they don't have seaweed noodles… or beer", she chugged form her freshly delivered beverage, "and I'm not in for tea right now."

"Yeah, I'm here for probending too." _Lie_. "But I'm skipping the beer tonight, I'm working tomorrow." Soon Korra convinces him otherwise, and he orders one for him too, Just one, If he showed up at the station on the next day with a hangover, Chief Beifong would skin him alive.

The match starts _. The Harbor Town Hogmonkeys versus the Red Sands Rabaroos._ Narook promptly turns up the volume as more people gather around the counter.

"Wow, it's been ages I haven't watched a match at the arena." Korrra said wistfully, "It's already hard for me to sit down and listen to the match, imagine to watch one!"

Over the years, Mako have read snippets of Korra's life on the headlines as she endlessly traveled throughout the world. Always being at some different spot across the globe, never staying too long in only one place. It was surprising to find her at random that night. With her erratic agenda it was almost impossible to predict when she would be in Republic City. As for Mako, he couldn't actually remember the last time he went out just to have fun, to be honest. Maybe Bolin was right, he has been working too much.

Both accompanied the match broadcast while they ate their meal, making comments about it here and there. "The Rabaroos team doesn't have any chance this season." Mako commented after said team loses the first round and almost the match itself, having two of their players knocked out of the rink.

"Actually the Hogmonkeys earthbender has a weak stance," said Korra gesturing with her chopsticks, "if they focus on him first instead of trying to advance they can destructure the opponent."

Mako stopped mid way eating his own noodles and glanced at her.

"What? Only you can have an opinion about it, _Team Captain_? Korra retorted.

Mako snorted. "I just think you're giving them a too much credit, after a round like that"

"We'll see, _City Boy._ "

As if Korra had used some supernatural power able to influence that game (Mako actually questioned himself if it was really possible), the Rabaroos came back a completely different team in the second round, doing exactly what Korra has said… and having an unlikely win, by knockout.

Mako's mouth went agape, as well as other people's there, while Korra couldn't contain her smug smirk.

"Okay, that was sheer luck." He raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm saying, if they keep playing like on that last round they can get through to the finals."

"As if!" Mako laughed in disdain. "They'll have a bunch of stronger teams to beat till there, like the _Boar-Q-Pines_."

Mako gulped down his beer - his third one, that he promise _this_ was his last. "Okay, lets make a bet. If you're right and the Rabaroos make it to the finals – and both of us know it's not gonna happen- "

"Then what?" Korra dared.

"I'm thinking!" Mako could beat himself for what he was going to say next. "I'm taking you to watch the match at the arena."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me out, Officer?"

Given to the alcohol or not, Mako felt his cheeks burn like fire. "No, uh… Yes! I mean, you said you haven't watched a match in a while, so I'm inviting you, as a good _friend_ , because you seem to be such a fan of this team, which is horrible." Korra scowled at him, "It will be just two people hanging out together casually…as friends, it's not like a date situation or anything." He felt the need to add.

"Oh, I see," Korra smiled playfully at him, "actually I like this idea, to hang out with you, my _friend_ " she stressed a lot the last word, much to Mako's annoyance.

"And if they win you let me brag about it the hell I want"

"The same if otherwise"

"Deal"

* * *

Mako went to Narook's on the next Wednesday. This time Korra wasn't there when he arrived. The radio broadcast began and ended, but she didn't show up. On the following week he is alone again, in the middle of the crowded diner. He asks Narook's but the old man haven't seen her either. Then a newspaper publishes that Korra is in a province somewhere far north of Ba Sing Se, meddling some political issue The next Wednesday the drunkards are especially annoying, so he just grab his takeout and goes home. As the weeks go by, Mako accompanies the Rabaroos climb their way up on the competition. The semifinals being a specially tough game disputed point by point and kept Mako glued on his seat until the Rabaroos won, in the tie-breaker.

The day of the final match finally came, not that Mako was antecipating it. _"The Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps versus the Red Sands Rabaroos_ " announced the posters scattered all his way to the station. Korra was still miles away from there and the tickets sold out days ago. Mako was piling up some files to analyze on the next day, getting ready to go home when the door to his office was slammed open.

"Come on _Captain City Boy_ , or we will be late!"

"Korra? What are yo- I didnt know you were in town!" Mako stuttered in surprise.

"Probending, Mako. The finals, tonight!"

Mako sighed. "I'm sorry Korra, I heard it's sold out, and since I couldn't get in touch with you I didn't-"

Korra slapped two tickets on his desk, leaving him even more stunned. "Well, the perks of being the world savior", she smirked.

"How did you get those? Hey, I invited you so this was my job!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Are you coming with me, or do you prefer to spend the night crying over your bruised masculine ego?"

Mako sighed in surrender, "just let me grab my coat."

Arriving at the arena Mako and Korra easily mingled in the crowd. On their way there, Mako kept trying to retrace Korra's lastest steps until the moment she knocked on his door. Korra gave no further details of when she arrived in town or how she got those tickets. It wasn't her type to use her Avatar title to get advantages like that. Anyway, the fact was that she just crossed half the world just to watch a probending match… with him. A fluttering felling danced in his chest, but was quickly brushed off by the rational side of his brain. He was too old to nurture such hopes... was and almost losing sight of Korra in the crowd, as she dodged the passerbys impatiently. Her not being too tall just added to that.

"Stick closer or we'll get lost from each other,"

In a reflex act Mako grabbed her hand. The moment their palms touched, electricity climbed up his arm, in a similar way it felt when lightning bending. He wondered if Korra felt something similar or was just caught off guard when she froze in place, slowly looking down to their conected hands.

"Hey, if aren't there _Mr. Big guy_!"

Both grimaced, recognizing that voice (and Mako also the nickname). When they turned around they came to face with Wu, the former Earth Kingdom Prince. Probably the last person in the world who both expected - and would like to - meet there among hundreds of people.

"And look, he has company", he wrigled his eyebrows, " _very good_ company, indeed."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything", said the Prince, looking directly into the hands of the two, who realized they still held each other, but not for too long anymore, though. They let go as quickly as if boiling water had been thrown over them.

"Don't worry! I won't get in the way of your date!", smiled a very amused Wu.

The young couple's eyes doubled in size.

"What, date? Us? Pfft!" Mako dismissed as if it was the most absurd idea in the world. Then both began to ramble on excuses, almost completing each other phrases.

"She just wanted to watch a probending match…"

"…and he invited me."

"But just as friends, of course" Mako clarified.

"Exactly, friends."

"Yep, this is so not a date, like , at all."

"Not in the very least" Korra reinforced.

"Okay, okay, I get it" Wu raised his hands to halt them. "You don't need to explain me anything."

The Prince then leaned over and shielded his mouth with his hand as if about to tell a secret.

"But I advise you to take it easy with the hand-holding, you know, the press is attending here tonight and you don't want to make the front cover tomorrow by giving them the wrong message." Both Mako and Korra cringed at the Idea.

"Or, since this is not a date, you can join me in my private cabin…"

"No!" Korra almost shouted. "I mean, we already got seats, thank you."

"And we're already going because we'd rather not lose them." Mako added. They excused themselves and quickly walked away from the Prince, who still called out to Mako from the distance, _"give a hug to your grandma for me when you see her!"_

Mako and Korra finally reached their seats, after a stop to buy snacks and some refreshments. Korra really managed to get good a spot for them, with a good view to the rink. He complimented her choice and then fell silent. There was a tension between them after the unfortunate encounter.

The two were a high contrast among the incessant chatting of people as they occupied their seats Mako wasn't a strange to awkward silences in those dates people insisted on arranging for him – and in other social events in general. But this one was especially unconfortable.

"And Wu, to think we were on a date?" Mako snorted. He leaned towards Korra's ear and still had to raise his voice to be heard. "Cannot two people hang out together nowadays without having some ulterior motive behind it?"

"Exactly, we've been over this ages ago. Can't people realize that?" Korra agreed, having to lean to him as well.

"We've both been into dates before to know how this is not a date, at all." He added. "Afterall, this is not exacty where you're supposed to take someone you're romantically interested"

Korra turned to glare at him.

"What? Why not?"

"Because a date is supposed to be romantic and I'm sure watching people beat each other up doesn't fill in that category."

"Well, what if your partner enjoys watching people beat each other up – sportily?

Now it was his turn to look at her.

"Okay, what's your big idea of a perfect date, _Big Guy_? A dinner? Are you that cliche?"

"Perhaps?" Mako shrugged.

"And where would it be? Don't say Kwongs. There are other places to eat in this city, for spirits sake!"

Mako didn't know what Korra could have against Kwongs but she had a point there, apparently the fine restaurant had been the most obvious choice for a romantic dinner in Republic City to a lot of couples, for some unknown reason.

"Well, assuming my companion appreciates watertribe cuisine, there's a restaurant by the bay, nothing too fancy. It's kinda new but their smoked salmon got great reviews. Maybe a walk on the shore afterwards, under the moonlight." He shrugged again.

"I appreciate watertribe cuisine, and the moonlight" Korra left it hanging in the air.

Silence again.

"Do you want to go there… on a date this time."

"Are you asking me out, for real?" Korra asked as if to be sure she heard right.

"Yes, I am", he answered, confident this time.

Another beat of silence, interrupted by Korra's chuckle.

"What can I say, you got me hooked with the smoked salmon City Boy, nice move." Her mouth opened in her signature crooked grin and Mako couldn't help flashing a cocky smile, earning a slight nudge from the Avatar.

The voice of Shiro Shinobi echoed in the arena. The crowd jumped of their seats exploding in cheers, including the excited young Avatar and the Police Captain.

The match lasted until the last round. Ending in the unlikely victory of the Rabaroos, the great champions of the season, whose Korra bragged about until they reached the ferry doc to the whole next week. They had a great time that night, together as friends. Next year, when the next season starts, maybe they will be something more than that.

* * *

I wrote this fanfic to practice one of my biggest weakness in terms of writing: dialogues. And beacuse I miss Makorra. I know I'm way out of practice but despite that, I did had a fun time writing it, and I hope you do too, reading itl. Thank you if you made it that far! Feedback is appreciated.

P.s: Probending team names took from the show and Avatar Wikia. Also Mako has been promoted to captain and has got his own office in this fic.


End file.
